


The Price of Infinity

by AmethystUnarmed



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dark, F/M, Flux Buddies, Hat Films, Infinity Gauntlet, Mind Control, Multiple Universes, So... Have fun, Violence, Yoglabs, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all too easy, really. She had honestly thought it was going to be harder. She remembered how happy she felt. When Duncan had walked up to her, massive grin nearly splitting his face. She had been pissed at first, yes, but only because she thought his secret project was creating a new wine cellar. He never once hit that it could be anything this good.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Duncan manages to create a weapon of absolute power for Kim. You know what they say about absolute power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the "To Infinity" series as well as the singular video Duncan and Kim did on the Infinity Gauntlet mod.

It was all too easy, really. She had honestly thought it was going to be harder. She remembered how happy she felt. When Duncan had walked up to her, massive grin nearly splitting his face. She had been pissed at first, yes, but only because she thought his secret project was creating a new wine cellar. He never once hit that it could be anything  _ this _ good.

He had found all six of them, just as she had dreamed about, what felt like eons ago. She had wanted safety, protection. They were going against some of the most advanced forces in Minecraftia. Therefore, they needed to have the biggest stick. It made  _ sense _ . But she had never thought he’d be able to do it.

 

When he pulled the golden glove out from behind his back, she couldn’t help but squeal in excitement.

“Is that what I think it is?’ She asked, voice a reverent whisper. The scientist’s smile managed to grow even wider.

“Oh yeah. Told you I could make it.” Kim laughed.

“And I was supposed to believe you? What with your great track record and all?” Duncan’s lips twitched, but he managed to keep the pout off his face.

“Hey. I’m a great scientist!” She couldn’t hold back a giggle at the indignant look on his face.

“You really are,” she agreed, beaming. She went up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Blushing, he offered it to her, and she slid it onto her hand. Her eyes widened in surprised. “It’s a perfect fit!” Duncan’s blush deepened, and he fidgeted, looking towards his feet.

“Well, of course. I’m made it ‘specially for you.” He moved his hand up to scratch his head, and nearly knocked his goggles off. He was so  _ nervous _ . Nano softened.

“Thank you, Duncan. Really.”

“I just- I, uh...” He stammered, turning a shade of red she didn’t know to be humanly possible. “I just... I don’t want you to be scared anymore.” And for the first time since she had woken up trapped in the Nether, she wasn’t.

 

She hadn’t meant to hurt anyone, really. She just wanted to scare them a bit, make sure the feud that had destroyed them both never reared its ugly head again. It worked really, really, well. Too well, in fact.

“What the fuck!” Smith shouted, backing away from the purple glow in the middle of their base. He nearly dropped the bottle of Vis he was working with, and that would have been disastrous in all kinds of ways. Instantly, he reached for his sword, but his scabbard was empty. He’d left it in the lab while he’d been work, sick of the damn thing getting in the way of his movement. That felt like a mistake at the moment. He was preparing a spell to blast whoever it was, when a high-pitched voice met his ear.

“Hello Smiffy!” He instantly relaxed. It was just Kim.

“Oh, hello Quim! You and your fuck buddy resorting to old spying tricks I see. Invisibility is rather lame at this point, don’t ya think?” Kim rolled her eyes.

“Flux buddies, Smith,  _ flux. _ I promise, it’s not that difficult.” The slime man shot her a wicked grin.

“Fuck, that’s what I said.” Kim bit back her annoyance. She didn’t need to start them bickering. They’d never get back on track. Smith’s eyes glimmered, and he clearly noticed her silence. “So, you and your boyfriend here to play ghost again?” She bristled.

“Actually, I-”

“Oi, prick! You alright?”

“Yeah mate. We could hear your screams from the basement.” Ross and Trott walked- well, Trott waddled- in causally, seemingly without a care. But Kim saw the weapons gripped at their sides and smiled.  _ Aw, _ she thought,  _ they really care. _ They were so emotionally constipated, it was actually adorable.

“Nah, those weren’t screams, gents,” Smith replied, smiling to say he was fine, “Manly shouts, more like.”

“Really?” Ross questioned with a chuckle, “I didn’t know manly shouts broke glass. Trott thought a pig was squealing.”

“‘E’s right, I did.” Smith frowned.

“Listen, you fucking twats, I didn’t-” Kim cleared her throat, and the three businessmen whirled to look at her.

“Hi! Not to interrupt your domestic, but I do have something to show you.” She lifted up the gauntlet. It was silent for a moment, before Ross spoke.

“Oh, would you look at that? Kim’s got a nice bit of jewelry.” The other two collapsed into cackles.

“I’m shaking in my boots, mate,” Smith panted, barely able to speak he was laughing so hard.

“This dress with that glove? Terrifying,” Trott agreed. Kim growled.

“It’s not just for decoration,” she spat, and turned toward the wall. The red gem glowed. She wasn’t collecting all that much power, really. Just enough to put a hole in the wall; get them to take her seriously. And that’s all she would have done if Smith hadn’t stepped out in front of her.

“Alright Kim, you-”

“NO!” She shouted, trying to move out of the way, but too late. Smith exploded, green slime and shreds of suit coating the walls. It was like he vanished. One moment there and the next,  _ poof _ .

“SMITH!” She heard Trott yell, but didn’t move to look at him. Her eyes were locked on the remains of Alsmiffy, at what little of them was left. She didn’t move, not when she heard Ross sprint out, or when he came back, babbling about how Smith hadn’t respawned. All she could do was look at the scrap of red tie plastered to her leg and think,  _ I can’t believe I did that. _

But, apparently, Trott could.

“You killed him!” The walrus screeched, shoving her out of her stupor.

“I- I didn’t mean-”

“Bring him back, you bitch!” Trott snapped, and lifted his sword. With a gasp, Kim lifted her arms and looked away, as though that would protect her.  _ This is it, _ she thought, and braced herself.

_ Clang! _

Kim glanced up, surprised the noise and lack of pain. Ross stood in front of her, blades crossed with Trott. His eyes glowed blue. Not the ice blue she was used to, piercing and alive with mischief, but deep, entrancing, and rolling with power. The same color as the Mind Gem adorning her gauntlet.

“Ross? Mate, what are you doing?” Trott asked, frantic. He didn’t understand what was happening, only that he had lost Smith and now it seemed he might lose Ross too. Because the cold, expressionless figure in front of him wasn’t Ross.

“He can’t hear you, Trott,” Kim informed him. She could feel herself relaxing, enjoying being in control of the situation once again. “Well, he can, but my voice is the only one that really matters.” Trott lowered his sword and looked at her, eyes filling with terror. Kim tried to convince herself that the shiver that ran down her spine wasn’t one of pleasure.

“Okay, Kim, let’s not do anything rash.” He was speaking slowly, like she was a child. She frowned in distaste, but didn’t interrupt. “Just, stop controlling Ross and I’ll let you go. No need to shed anymore blood, alright?” Kim snorted.

“Yeah, until you and Ross build another set of nukes and blow me and Dunc off the face of the planet, right?” She tutted and shook her head. “Not this time, Trottie.” She shot a glance at Ross, still frozen in his position of protection. “Kill him.”

The fight should have lasted much longer than it did. Ross and Trott were well matched. Though Ross was taller, stronger, Trott had a greater skill level. In all honesty, the walrus should have won. But it’s hard to win a fight when you don’t want to hurt your opponent, and Ross had no such qualms. Therefore, Kim was rather nonplussed when, after only a few minutes, Trott fell to his knees, a sword shoved between his eyes. Kim could feel Trott’s soul leave his body, could feel the power accumulating as he began to response. She crushed it, strangely delighted when it shattered.

She quickly looked around, eyes darting from the Smithy-explosion, to the red puddle surrounding Trott’s corpse, to the same red that coated Ross’s hands.  _ The others can’t know about this, _ she quickly decided,  _ not even Duncan. They wouldn’t understand.  _ With the flick of a wrist, she wiped Ross’s memory and teleported back to their base. She grinned.

_ I can’t believe I did that. _

 

Later that week, she tried to feel sad when Duncan told her of the loss of the Hat Trio, especially the fate of Ross. He’d been found at the base of the sign he’d worked so hard on, painting the marble red. The image brought a true shiver down her spine. Jumping would have been an awful way to go.

Duncan puzzled over their case for hours. “I don’t understand... Why wouldn’t they just respawn?” He muttered as he tightened the treads on Barnabus. Kim shrugged.

“Could Ridge have done it? He always had that whole mad with power thing going on.” She felt Duncan’s eyes rest on her, rest on the glove that had quickly become her most treasured possession. They were frozen, air filled with words they didn’t speak. “I’m gonna go and feed the Chocobos.” And the spell was broken. As she walked away, a smile crept onto her face, and she couldn't help feeling like she'd won.

 

She went after Lalnable and Specimen 5 next. That was much easier. She didn’t have to worry about the carnage or fragile almost-friendships. She hated them, and they deserved this. A laugh escaped her as their molecules flew apart.

 

She was only going to threaten him, really. Sjin had calmed down after his whole “I want to be a farmer” midlife crisis, but still. She had to be sure. She had arrived in a blaze of glory, blasting through a wall, glowing with power. And he was afraid too. He saw her, and he trembled. It would have been perfectly all right, if Sips hadn't been there. The swaggering CEO merely snorted and told Sjin to stop acting like a “babby.” “We blew up Grimace here once,” he said, sneering at her flux, “We can take her.” Kim was so angry she saw red, quite literally. The power stone lit up and the Farmhouse was no more.

Then, of course, YogLabs came after her. She isn’t quite sure how Lewis figured out what she was doing. Probably sensed the radiation of the power waves of the explosion, or some other bullshit she would never have a hope of understanding. But, apparently, she’d crossed a line with Sips and Sjin. The thought made her snort.  _ I’m sure Hat Films are resting easier in their graves. _

She should have known something was going to happen. It didn’t make sense for Lewis to ask Duncan to personally go through Sjin’s machines and figure out what was worth saving. Lewis had just as much experience with the tech, if not more. And if he couldn’t do it, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a literal army of testificates that could be sent in his place. But no, she had trusted the friendships she formed and assumed the best.

Hindsight is a bitch.

They came only an hour after Duncan left, a hideous army of mutants and monsters. Giant zombies with bulging muscles, horrid crossbreeds of mobs, giant robots, and Japanese maids. She obliterated them all.

 

The lab itself wasn’t as intimidating as she had expected it to be. Like, the door was huge and all, but it was for show. More things inside were broken than actually functioning properly. She discovered that Simon was one of those things.

She found him, hurt at first, but quickly realized her friend was long gone. The creature standing in front of her wasn’t Simon. It was a shell that carried his face, a clone of a clone of a clone. Its mind was shattered, its soul, grotesque. This wasn’t the dwarf she went fishing with, who accidentally spawned a million Nagas into the server. This was an injured dog, too far gone to continue living, and she easily put it down.

Lewis was up in the main office, looking over his operation like a mad king. She liked the look on his face when she walked in, eyes wide, mouth surprised into a tight “O.” It was the last expression he ever made.

 

For all the pains he caused her, Lewis did teach Kim one very important lesson. Friends aren’t to be trusted. She should have learned it with Sjin, and then later with the Hats, but she let loyalty blind her.

Not anymore.

 

She went to Blackrock first. Zoey and Teep didn’t last long (she hadn’t expected them too) but Rythian was a challenge, in a surprising way. She could feel his ties to the End, tethers strong as a physical cord. She didn’t know what happened when you killed an Enderborn and she wasn’t keen to find out. So she sent back to the reality he came from, to the cold, dark dimension and the Dragon that called to him. She can still hear his screams echoing between the universes.

Hannah and Nilesy were next. That was easier than expected. She had always been good friends with Hannah, even gone monster hunting with her. You can’t help but bond with someone when taking down a three-headed dragon. But she felt neither remorse nor sadness as she razed their base. It was the only logical solution. Hannah had betrayed her before, had stolen Luggage. If she had done it once, it made sense that she would do it again. It was just safer this way.

She said the same when she got rid of the Rail Bros, of Strife Solutions, of The Captive Creeper and The Crooked Caber.

It was safer.

Better.

 

Then the demigods finally decided to step in. Ridge showed up first, babbling some nonsense about being the only one allowed to kill Lewis, soon followed by KirinDave and Lying. They really weren’t a fight, once they were stripped of creative mode. Some of her easiest fights, honestly. At first, she was proud of her abilities, the fact she could kill the most powerful beings on the server without breaking a sweat. But now? She was just bored. She should have kept one as a pet, or something that would have at least been  _ interesting _ . The thought of Ridgedog wearing a collar made her laugh.

 

Duncan returned from Sjin’s three weeks later, armed to the teeth with Draconium. He burst through the doors and pointed his staff, as if to fight her. Kim rolled her eyes.

“Finally. I was wondering if you’d suddenly taken to farming and running a kingdom. Can you help me? I can’t for the life of me get the digital miner to work.” Duncan didn’t relax. If anything, he got tenser.

“Where is she?” Kim cocked an eyebrow. She turned to him, leaning her weight on the crafting table.

“Who are we talking about?”

“Where is Kim? I know you’re Specimen 5.” The girl sighed.

“Duncan, it’s really me. Sam Vimes.” She turned back to the Mana Pool she was constructing. The scientist still hadn’t left the doorway.

“You already showed your hand with that one. I know you figured out our code.” Kim groaned and turned around again.

“It’s me! Look,” she said, gesturing to her face. “The Flux is only on one eye.”

“Appearances can be changed.” Kim nearly screamed in frustration.

“What will it take for you to believe me!” She looked for her answer without waiting for a reply, and dove into his mind. She was intrigued and more than a bit amused by what she found.

He knew it was her. He’d known it was her all along, from the moment he learned of the destruction of Hat Corp. And there was another emotion there, one that came as a surprise, but was also no shock at all.

She walked up to him slowly, as though approaching a wounded animal. He was trembling, but held the Draconic Staff high. She glided around it, coming closer until her body was pressed against his. Gently, as if a single touch could break her scientist, she removed his helm. Frantic eyes met hers.

“It wasn’t- Kim wouldn’t-”

“Shh...” She hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. She continued the movement, running her gauntlet-clad fingers through his hair.

“It’s me.”

He didn’t pull away when she kissed him. She knew he never would.

Maybe she had a pet after all.

 


End file.
